The compiling of estimates, bids and proposals for financial projects is a complex process involving many steps. It is important, however, to the financial success of many companies that this process be carried out in a very accurate and organized manner. As with other systems involving a great deal of accounting data, the availability of computers and software for performing accounting tasks has allowed increased productivity and the ability to handle more complex tasks.
Specialized computer programs have been available for price and cost estimating, including prior programs of the assignee of the present invention. These programs have used text-based forms and spreadsheets in a program of the type commonly seen running under the DOS operating system. With the introduction of the Microsoft Windows operating system for desktop computers and servers, later versions of the program have incorporated pull-down menus and the mouse option for commands. The later versions of the program, however, have continued to utilize text-based forms and spreadsheets, as these are useful in handling many financial details of the bidding process.
The use of a sophisticated financial program to manage a complex bidding process requires training of the users to a somewhat greater degree than with common desktop applications. Now that the program has achieved a high degree of functionality, it is desired to make the program easier-to-use, thereby reducing training requirements, improving efficiency in bid and proposal preparation, and expanding the number of installations of the program in industry.